


Civil War

by WeirdyMcWeirderton



Series: Alex Series [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: The next installment in my Alex series. Missing scenes to the movie that include Alex to them.
Series: Alex Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/120234





	1. Chapter 1

Clint looks down at the birth certificate reading ‘Clayton Pietro Maximoff’. He lets out a sigh before he puts it in the safe with the cash he has just acquired. There is a chuckle behind him and the ex-SHIELD agent turns around to see his daughter shaking her head with a smile on her face.

“You know, it’s not going to change the more you look at it,” Alex says with another chuckle and a smirk aimed at her father.

“I still think Clint would’ve been a better name,” Clint grumbles while trying to suppress a smirk. He walks over to Alex and looks down at Clayton in her arms.

“One of you is enough,” Alex replies with a smirk of her own. She hands the six-month old to her dad and turns to fill up two cups of coffee. A sound outside the cabin brings their attention to the door. The two Bartons instantly on high alert.

“Stay behind me,” Clint said as he hands Clay back to Alex and pulls out his gun. The gun is trained on the door but before Clint can do anything it opens.

“Is that a way to greet your partner and mother?” Natasha asks with a raised brow at the gun. 

“Mom?” Alex asks as she steps out behind Clint who puts his gun back into the waistband of his pants.

“There’s my boy,” Natasha says with a grin and immediately walks over to grab Clay from Alex.

“Nat what’s going on?” Clint asks with a furrowed brow as he studies her closely.

“We need to talk,” Natasha says with a look at Clint and Alex.

AVENGERS

“I know you won’t do it with Clay, Alex,” Natasha says to her daughter after she finished explaining the Sokovia Accords. The ex-SHIELD agent turns her gaze to Clint. “But Clint…”

Clint sighs and looks over at his daughter and then his grandson before he shifts it back to Natasha. This whole thing is a mess. The Sokovia Accords are just going to create trouble that, to be honest, with Alex and Clay, Clint isn’t sure he should get in the middle of.

“I’m retired Nat,” Clint finally replies and earns a sigh from his partner.

“Okay,” Nat says with a nod of her head. She stands up with Clay still in her arms and gives him a kiss. “I need to head back.”

Alex sighs but takes Clay from her mother nonetheless. Natasha gives her a hug and, with a smile at Clint, leaves the cabin. Alex grimaces and looks over at her father.

“How bad do you think this will get?” she asks him and Clint sighs and looks over at her.

“Bad,” Clint replis then claps his hands and turns to look at Alex. “We should go water skiing this weekend.”

“With Clay?” Alex asks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk playing on her lips.

“Yeah, he can stay in the boat with whichever one of us isn’t skiing at the time,” Clint replies with a shrug before he grabs Clay from Alex.

“Okay,” Alex agrees with a nod of her head.

“Great. Water skiing,” Clint says with a grin and walks to the middle of the room where Clay’s toys are strewn about on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex looks up when Clint’s phone rings. A frown appears on his face and the archer leaves the room before he answers it. Alex’s brow furrows as she wonders what it is all about. By the time she finishes cleaning Clay up from lunch ten minutes later, Clint has walked back into the room.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I owe you one. Besides, if you say he’s innocent I believe you Cap. I’ll call you when I get everything,” Clint says into the phone and hangs up. Alex watches him with an arched brow.

“That was Uncle Steve?” Alex asks and Clint nods his head. When her dad doesn’t look at her, Alex furrows her brow further. “Dad?”

“Steve needs my help,” Clint finally answers with a glance at her before he begins to move around the cabin. 

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Alex asks after she sets Clay in his bouncer. The younger archer begins to follow the elder one around. Clint grabs his suit and weapons from the hidden storage room.

“Dad? What happened?”

Clint stops and turns to face Alex. The look on her face tells him he isn’t leaving until he explains. He sighs and sets down his gun. After he takes a deep breath Clint goes into the explanation of what has happened.

“So, you believe Bucky’s innocent?” Alex asks as her mind goes back to everything she’s seen on the news lately.

“He was brainwashed. I know what that’s like. If Steve needs help getting Bucky to safety, I’m going to do it. I have to. I’m sorry,” Clint replies as he gives his daughter an apologetic look. 

“He’d do the same for you,” Alex encourages before she looks over at Clay playing. “Just make sure you come home.”

“Try to keep me away kiddo,” Clint returns with a smirk and a kiss on her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex runs across the room and dives for her phone before the ringing wakes up Clay. She had just gotten him down to sleep and doesn’t want to do it all over again. She quickly answers the phone and puts it to her ear.

“Hello?” she asks into the phone as she glances over at the baby sleeping in the bedroom.

“Hey Hawkling,” Clint’s voice sounds over the line causing Alex to smile.

“Hey, everything all right?” Alex asks as she sinks down onto the couch.

“You still in touch with that hacker friend of yours?” Clint asks and Alex sits forward.

“Who? Nina? Yeah, why?” Alex asks in return with a furrowed brow.

“We need a chopper,” Clint replies and Alex stands up and runs her hands through her hair.

“Yeah. Give me some time and I’ll get it. Call you later,” Alex replies before she hangs up the phone. Immediately, Alex dials Nina’s number.

“Let me guess,” Nina’s voice sounds as way of greeting, “Your rogue Avenger buddies need a favor.”

“Bucky was brainwashed. He never would’ve done those things otherwise Nin,” Alex counters back with a sigh before Nina can argue against it and her hand runs through her hair again.

“What the hell, I’ve never been one for rules. And there’s nothing better than sticking it to Uncle Sam,” Nina says with a smile in her tone. “What do you need?”

“A chopper,” Alex answers in relief as she lets out a sigh.

“Give me a little bit and I’ll make it happen. Call you back,” Nina announces and ends the call.

An hour later, Alex is woken from her impromptu nap by her phone ringing again. She jerks awake and rubs her eyes clear before she digs out her phone. With a glance in Clay’s room and finding him still asleep, Alex answers the call.

“Hello?” she says with a sleep ridden voice.

“I’m sending you coordinates to an airfield,” a male voice sounds through the speaker.

“Johnny? What?” Alex replies with a pinched brow and confusion in her voice as she becomes much more awake.

“There’s a quinjet in storage there. I’m sure it’ll come in handy,” Johnny continues as if Alex has said nothing.

“Thought you signed the Accords with my mom,” Alex accuses with a quirk of an eyebrow.

“I kind of promised your dad I’d look after Natasha. I might’ve signed the Accords but only for that reason. Otherwise, I’m on your side,” Johnny explains and Alex sighs knowing Johnny is going to get into a lot of trouble for this.

“So, you said a quinjet?”

AVENGERS

“Hey.”

“Hey, I got something for you,” Alex says to her dad over the phone.

“You got the chopper?” Clint asks with a hopeful tone to his voice.

“I got you something better,” Alex replies and then continues with an explanation, “We found a quinjet. Nina’s going to send a chopper to the airfield it’s at. In case anyone catches on you’ll have a back up plan. I’ll send you the coordinates.”

“You’re awesome,” Clint replies and father and daughter end the call.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex finishes changing Clay’s diaper just as a knock at the front door sounds. Going tense, Alex looks over at it and holds her breath. Slowly she stands up and quickly moves to the closet. She opens it and sets Clay inside the makeshift playpen that is made for such occasions. Grabbing her bow, Alex notches an arrow as another knock is heard. She silently shuts the closet door and moves away towards the front door. The door slowly opens and Alex pulls back her arrow. 

“Don’t move. Trust me when I say I will send this arrow through your heart,” Alex warns with a low, menacing voice. The intruder stops immediately.

“Did your mother teach you to talk like that?” the intruder counters and hesitantly turns to face Alex. Alex’s eyes widened.

“Uncle Steve? What are you doing here?” Alex asks as she studies him. Her mind instantly goes to the worst case scenario.

“You mind lowering that? You’re making me uneasy,” Steve replies with a nod and a wary look at the arrow.

“You think I’d shoot you?” Alex asks with a smirk but lowers the weapon nonetheless.

“Depends. You take after your mother or father?” Steve replies with an arch of his eyebrow.

“Both,” Alex answers and sets the bow and arrow down on the table next to her. “I never miss. And I have a temper.”

“In that case, you pissed at me?” Steve asks as he shuts the door and moves further into the cabin.

“No,” Alex replies with a smile and a shake of her head.

“Then, no, I don’t think you’ll shoot me,” Steve counters with a smirk of his own.

Alex snorts and then goes to retrieve Clay from the closet. When Alex walks back over to Steve he takes Clay and begins to talk to him. When Steve doesn’t make a move to explain, Alex speaks up herself. 

“Something bad happened, didn’t it?” she asks with a pointed look and Steve stops what he is doing and looks at her. “Is my dad alive? My mom?”

“Yes,” Steve answers with a nod and turns to face her completely.

“It’s dad isn’t it? He’s in trouble,” Alex replies with a grimace seeing the apologetic look on her uncle’s face.

“Yeah. They were caught. Him, Sam, Wanda, Scott… They were taken someplace, but I don’t know where yet…” Steve answers with a nod of his head.

“You’re going to get them out,” Alex states, already knowing Steve’s plan. He’s not one to leave his people behind.

“Yeah, as soon as I find where they’re holding them,” Steve says with a nod of confirmation and watches as Alex stands up.

“Then, I’m coming with you,” she announces and makes her way to the secret storage room.

“What? No. I can’t let you…” Steve begins to protest as he stands up and follows after her with Clay still in his arms.

“Nobody lets me do anything. This is my dad. I’m helping you get him back,” Alex argues as she rounds on Steve and glares at him as she dares him to try to stop her.

“What about Clay?” Steve tries with a look down at the baby and Alex looks down at him as well.

“I know some people who’ll watch him,” she answers before she turns around and begins to grab her suit and weapons.

“I’m not talking you out of this, am I?” Steve asks with a sigh.

“Nope,” Alex replies and drops her full bag on the couch. She moves to the closet and grabs her arrows and then, grabs the bow off the table and stores them in the bag as well.

“You wouldn’t by any chance know how we can find your dad and the others do you?” Steve asks with a raised brow. Alex looks over at him and gives him a devious smile.

AVENGERS

Alex knocks a code on the back door of the house. She and Steve waits with Clay in her arms and a bag over her shoulder. Seconds later the door opens and a blond head peers out.

“Alex? What’s wrong?” the woman asks as worry laces her tone and her eyes instantly look about them.

“Bobby, I need your help,” Alex answers with a pleading look.

“Come in,” Bobby ushers and steps to the side. Her eyes dart to Steve and she arches a brow in question.

“Bobby who is…” Hunter begins to ask as he enters the room. “Alex? And… Steve Rogers?”

“Dad’s in trouble. We have to break him and the other Avengers out of wherever they are. But I need someone to take care of Clay,” Alex quickly explains as she shoots another pleading look at Bobby and Hunter. “You know I wouldn’t’ve asked unless I had to.”

“It’s fine. We’ll do it,” Bobby assures with a nod of her head and takes Clay from Alex’s hands. Alex sets the bag with Clay’s things on the floor.

“This have anything to do with what’s been on the news?” Hunter asks with a look at Alex and Steve. 

“It has everything to do with it,” Steve answers for her and Hunter grimaces.

“Do you know where they are?” Bobby asks with a look at Alex and then at Steve.

“I’m waiting for my genius to call me,” Alex replies with a smirk and, as if the genius is listening, Alex’s phone begins to ring. Alex pulls out her phone and looks at the Caller ID. “It’s her.”

“Nin, tell me you’ve got it,” Alex answers her phone and waits a moment as she listens to the hacker on the other end of the line. With a smile, Alex glances over at Steve. “Okay, thanks Nina. I owe you one.”

“They’re at The Raft,” Alex announces to the others with a grimace as she puts her phone back in her pocket, letting out a sigh. “Not the easiest place to break them out of.”

“We can draw up plans. Let you know the inside,” Bobby offers and Hunter nods his agreement.

“Let’s get started then,” Steve says and moves over to the table.


	5. Chapter 5

“We aren’t supposed to kill anyone,” Steve says with a nod at the bow and arrows on Alex’s back. Alex snorts and gives Steve a smirk.

“Relax. They either act as a stun gun or they inject their target with a drug that makes them unconscious,” Alex explains and Steve smirks and shakes his head.

“Ready?” he asks when he sees The Raft up ahead emerging from the water.

“Thank you Nina,” Alex mutters and prepares herself for the jump. They are flying in the quinjet they ‘borrowed’ and are invisible. However, Nina had hacked into The Raft’s servers and made it look like an agent gave permission for the rise of The Raft.

“Say when,” Alex says with a look at her uncle as they approach The Raft.

“Go,” Steve shouts and he jumps out of the plane. Alex shoots an arrow attached to a string which lodges into the wall and swings down onto The Raft. She lands and shoulder rolls to her knees. With a look around Alex notices no one is topside yet.

“Come on,” Steve says and Alex swiftly runs after him as the power cuts out, thanks to Nina yet again.

AVENGERS

Thud. Thud. Groan.

Alex flattened herself against the wall and glances to her left. Steve had just taken out another agent. The man drops to the ground and Steve walks over and peers around the corner to see another guard.

“We need to make this one silent,” he says with a look at Alex and a nod at her bow. They had finally arrived at the door to the cells. They just have to dispose of this guard and then take care of the guards inside the cell control room on the other side of the door. Alex notches an arrow and peeks around the corner to get the guards position. She moves back and pulls back the string and aims around the corner and lets it go. There’s a grunt and then an electric sound. Steve runs around the corner and catches the unconscious guard before he falls. Letting him quietly down to the ground, Steve takes the guards access card off him and glances over at Alex.

“You have one shot,” he warns and Alex smirks.

“One shot is all I need,” she counters and pushes a button on her quiver. Pulling out another arrow, Alex notches it and pulls the string back as she aims at the door.

Steve shares a look with Alex before he swipes the card and swings open the door. Alex lets the arrow go and it lands on a table in the middle of the room. Before any of the guards can draw their weapons, needles fly out of the arrow and stick into them and disperse the drug. The guards all drop to the floor, alive and well, but unconscious.

Steve and Alex swiftly move inside and keep their eyes peeled for anyone that is missed. Not seeing any danger, Steve moves to the door across the room. Alex goes to the computer and types a few buttons and the door opens. The two of them move inside the dark room. With a look around, they see no one that can be a danger to them in the room. 

As Steve goes to Sam’s cell, Alex goes to her dad’s. Alex walks up to the glass and, at Clint’s dumbfounded look, smirks. Clint raises his eyebrows right before the cells all open.

“What are you doing here?” Clint asks as he envelops Alex in a hug.

“Saving your ass,” she replies with a grin and Clint pulls away from her. Clint returns her smirk with one of his own and kisses the top of her head. With a snort at her dad’s predicament, Alex’s grin turns into a smirk. “I can’t let you go anywhere…”


End file.
